


Running for a Soft Place to Fall

by Donts



Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anyways, Gen, Happy Ending, I actually hate this ahaha, I did use the prompt tho so I'm counting it, LMAO, On the Run, Whumptober 2020, fast paced, goes with another fic but can be read alone, rated teen for 1 (one) cuss, so uhhh yes, this one actually isn't that whumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Merlin is on the run, fleeing from execution on the crime of sorcery.For Whumptober
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952098
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Running for a Soft Place to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> jsjsj writing in school yet again
> 
> Whumptober Day 5
> 
>  **On the run** | failed escape | rescue

Merlin yelps and stumbles down a hill, leaves getting in his hair. He had not had a lot of practice with teleporting, hence his bad landing.

Merlin groans and sits up, wiping some dirt off his face with his shoulder. The chains around his wrists clang, making a jarring, unnatural sound against the forest ambiance.

Merlin quickly unclasps the chains with a sparkle of his eyes. They make a muted thud sound as they drop to the forest floor.

Looking around, Merlin realizes the scenery is familiar. He stands up and walks around and sure enough, he comes across Balinor's cave.

Merlin sniffles as he walks inside the cave, seeing all of his father's old things. He slumps down to his knees and sobs, mourning his father all over again.

He lays down on the rough rock and sparks a weak fire before passing out, emotional exhaustion taking over.

Upon waking, Merlin knows he cannot stay. Not only would it be too painful, but it also would probably be one of the places Uther would send troops to look for him.

And so, Merlin rises and starts walking.

He walks for days, weeks even, searching for a place to hide out. This gives him plenty of time to think.

He thinks about how lonely he will be, how bored he may become, how scared he will always be.

And then he hears horses.

Panic takes over and he breaks into a sprint, dashing through the woods.

"Did you see him?"

Shit. Camelot knights.

"No, nothing."

Arthur. Merlin's heart aches to run to him. To speak with him. He misses his friend.

"The horses could use a break, though. There's a clearing just up to the left," Arthur continued.

Merlin thanked the gods he ran to the right.

He lets himself relax as the horses go past him. He readies himself to sneak away, still too close to the knights for his liking.

He gets up from his crouched position and carefully starts sneaking away. A branch snaps behind him.

He tenses and turns around, readying his magic to escape.

"Merlin," Arthur speaks lowly.

Merlin feels himself tear up and runs up to Arthur, hugging him.

To his surprise, Arthur hugs back.

"You're lucky I was with them. You need to be more careful," Arthur mumbles into Merlin's hair.

Merlin nods, not bringing himself away from Arthur's shoulder.

They stay like that for a moment before Merlin pulls away.

He wipes his tears away as he speaks.

"How's Morgana? Gwen? Oh, Gaius, tell him I'm okay," Merlin rambles.

"Morgana is just glad you're alive, same as Gwen. They both miss you," Arthur says, putting a hand one Merlin's arm.

Merlin nods, leaning into Arthur's touch slightly. He really missed him.

"Gaius is worried, but he's been managing. I think your death would have killed him," Arthur says a bit more quietly.

Merlin solemnly nods in understanding.

"How are you?"

The question seems to throw Arthur for a loop, as he retracts his hand.

"Merlin, I should be asking you that."

"So not good then. Miss me that much?" Merlin teases.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur smiles.

They get lost in the moment, almost feeling like everything was normal. But nothing good can last.

"I've been gone too long. Now get far away from here, Merlin," Arthur shoos the other off. "Please be careful," He adds on hesitantly.

Merlin nods and scrambles off, already missing his best friend.

And so he runs. He stays running. Through plenty of summers and winters. That is until he hear some news.

"King Uther has died!" The drunk woman speaks.

"No! That tyrant turned on his belly?" Her friend replies.

"Aye! King Arthur now it is! Went to Camelot myself to see it! He's a right looking young man," The drunkard nods appreciatively.

"Is it true?" Merlin asks the barmaid.

"Aye. New age for Camelot it is," She replies.

And so Merlin sets off running in an entirely new way.

Running into the arms of friends and a welcoming kingdom.

The Golden Age has come.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️comments and kudos appreciated ❤️


End file.
